You are everything
by ayera
Summary: Nope, nothing can top this moment.." Songfic based on Michael Buble's - Everything. Futurefic and pure fluffyfluff!


* * *

**To all of the readers, sorry for the** **delay. My life has been somewhat a mess lately, but I'm back and hoping to be able to write more! :D **

**To the disclaimers; looki, a little ponni.. do'h.**

**And I'm Norwegian, so please be gentle with me when it comes to the language... :) So enjoy, and let me know what you think of this little fluffy thing.**

* * *

It was a beautiful midsummer afternoon. The green grass was in contrast to the brilliant blue sky. There was laughter from the over hundred people who was attending the party and the joyful screaming of kids running around. Hodgins had let us use his plase for the actually wedding, since my wife never wanted toget married in a church. So, we compromized. An outdoor wedding with a priest and all. But all I could see was her. Wearing that Vera Wang designer wedding dress, witch by the way had cost a little fortune. Her hair was up so he could see her long slender neck. She was stunning, simply stunning. God I have heard that a lot to day, some of my old army buddies were somewhat jealous at me I might add. I, Seeley Booth was the luckiest man on earth. I have everything; nice job which I loved, fighting of the bad guys. A beautiful ten year old son, Parker and I even got that grate suburban home with the golden retriever and all. And now, I got a star. That was what she was, a star. Temperance Brennan, no correction, Dr. Temperance Joy Booth, world renowned forensic anthropologist and bestselling author. God, she had even agreed to take my surname.

We still bricker and argue over stupid thing. We still go out for coffe and pie, well, she still doesn't like pie. She still doesn't get the simplest pop culture referens and I still don't know half of what she talks about when she is in "bones mode". She is still my Bones and I am still Booth. And we are still going strong.

"_Can I ask the bride and groom to come to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife!"_ Jack Hodgins, my best man smiles broadly at me from the DJ booth. As we take our respective place on the dance floor I whisper in her ear; "This song is about you babe". Her eyes sparkle gently in the dim lighting. And as the music starts I sweep her across the dance floor and sing along to the lyrics.

_You're a falling star, You're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.  
_

This is not your typical all American love song you get for the first dance as husband and wife. But when I heard it on the radio, it clicked. All the words did describe what she was to me. She is everything.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Because you can see it when I look at you.  
_  
She can still get her way by either smiling that sexy little smile or pout. And I can still get mine by flashing my brilliant charm smile.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
_

_You're every minute of my every day._

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you, baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

The music comes to an end and I look deeply into her eyes and say;_ "Temperance, I'm so glad your mine" _And then I kiss her deeply, to everyone's pleasure. I can hear somewhere in the distant a high pitch scream who I can picture belongs to one Mrs. Angela Montenegro Hogins. Yeah, nothing is going to top this moment.


End file.
